


Tracer Loves her Girlfriend

by Betery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Tracer makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Tracer comes home to her girlfriend who is feeling a little worse for ware from a nasty customer. Tracer makes it better!





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard that Tracer was a lesbian I was really excited! I hope you all enjoy it.

Lena was a woman of many talents, during the day she was Lena Oxton, best delivery girl the city could ask for! In her off hours? She was tracer defending the city against all evil. 

As for me? I simply sat around finishing art commissions waiting for my wonderful girlfriend to come home, both our jobs were very taxing and recently she’s been going out more than usual. I miss my wonderfully wonderful girlfriend who always knows how to make things better (especially with one of her famous neck massages.) 

“I’m home, love!” Lena calls from the threshold of our flat. “ ‘ow was the commission, did Mr. Grumpy-pants pay the over-work fee?” 

Lena sauntered in, peeling off her uniform, putting her guns away as she did so and I swallowed heavily, looking Lena up from her swooping hair to her petite waist. 

“He shot a few insults my way, but in the end, we came to an understanding.” 

Lena clucked, and hummed, sitting on the couch, peeling the legs of her skintight uniform, “Sounds like you’ve had a tough time of it…anything I can to do make it bettah?” She winked. 

Lena was wearing a white top and her pink panties, wait, were those the pair we- I shiver a bit but I don’t take the bait, looking down at my own…plumper body. It had way more curves than Lena and I wore almost triple her size. It was fine for Lena, she loved wearing nothing but my shirts around the flat, dancing and singing to the radio as I worked. 

_'A fat bitch like you shouldn’t be forcing me to pay so much for a lousy window logo for my store. We’re a sports store, not a fatso store.' ___

__“Make all the assholes in the world disappear?” I say, crossing my arms over my belly, Lena stopped her sexy strip tease with a frown._ _

__“What’s the mattah, love? Did that jerk say something?” She got up and walked over to cup my chubby cheeks. “Cause no matter what he said it’s a lode a’ shit.”_ _

__I couldn’t help the giggle that shook my whole body, (especially the chubby bits.)_ _

__“It’s…he called me a fatso, and that he thought BECAUSE I was a fatso he shouldn’t have to pay as much for his sports goods store.”_ _

__Lena’s jaw dropped. She clicked her jaw back up, a determined expression and took my hand, dragging me to our bedroom, she guided me to the bed, and pushed me onto the covers, smiling at me looking me up from my head to my toes._ _

__“I see a wonderfully beautiful woman with more to her than anyone else I’ve ever met. I…see a cute nose,” She booped my nose, “I…see a wonderful rack of goods.” She winked, and I flushed. “I…see a VERY huggable tummy.” She plopped her head on my stomach, rubbing her cheek against my shirt, and stomach. “I see a woman that I don’t think needs to change at all because she’s healthy, has people who love her and has more talent in her pinky finger than ANY jerk-face with a trash opinion.”_ _

__I actually choked up at that last part. “Thanks, Lena.”_ _

__“Anytime, Love.” She smiled up at me, “Now…can we get back to having a little…fun?” She wiggles her hips, against mine. A Mischievous twinkle in her eye._ _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews would be marvelous, darlings!


End file.
